


Iridescence

by YonaYuki



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaYuki/pseuds/YonaYuki
Summary: The Umbrella Academy is extraordinary in many ways. Their abilities. Their wings.But Vanya's always been ordinary in every way.





	1. Prologue

Five woke up with a soft groan. He checked his alarm clock and saw it was 2:49 am, far too early to be awake. He decided that if he was up anyway, he may as well get something to drink. He focused and felt the fabric of space bend around him until he was appeared in the kitchen with a small pop. 

What he did not expect was for the lights to be on. And he particularly didn’t expect Vanya to be seated at the table, her knees tucked against her chest, and her head bowed forward. A curtain of hair blocked her face from the rest of the world. In front of her was a half empty glass of water. 

“Vanya?” he asked softly. 

She startled at the sound of his voice. Her head flew up with wide eyes that were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. When he saw this his heart ached painfully. 

“Five?” she squeaked. 

“What are you doing here?” Five asked, “Have you been crying?” 

At that question Vanya’s eyes widened. She quickly rubbed at her eyes with her pajama sleeve. 

“No,” she mumbled, turning her head away from him. 

This caused Five to smirk. She was such a terrible liar. He appeared on the side she wasn’t facing and poked her cheek. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her as she spun to face him with a scowl. 

“Your lying,” he said, “what’s wrong?” 

Vanya looked down again while she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. After a few long moments of debate her shoulders sank in resignation. 

“Nightmare” she reluctantly muttered. 

Five waited a few moments for her to elaborate. He felt a flash of annoyance when it became clear she had no intention of continuing. He didn’t like seeing her upset. Even if was really bad with emotions, he wanted to help. But he couldn’t do that. Not without more information. 

“What about” he hedged.  
Five watched as Vanya bit down harder on her wobbling lip. She screwed up her face to fight the tears welling up in her eyes. His heart broke. Five kneeled and reached up to cup Vanya’s face in his hands and she started quietly sobbing. He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away tears as they came. 

“It – it hurt. It hurt so much,” Vanya said with a hiccupping breath when she calmed down enough to speak. “It was dark, and lonely, and I-I felt like a piece of me was being cut away a-and -” she broke off trying to get her breathing back under control. 

Five silently drew her into a tight hug as she shuttered, her face tucked into his shoulder. When she calmed down Vanya stepped back and rubbed her face with her sleeve, feeling slightly mortified that she broke down in front of Five. She bowed her head and was about to apologize when he grabbed her hand. She looked up, startled. He separated out her fingers and started counting them out loud. When he counted all five he picked up her other hand. 

“What are you doing?” Vanya asked, confused. 

“…9, 10,” Five finished. “Well it looks like you have all your fingers. Your eyes, nose, mouth, ears, arms, and legs are all there. I don’t think your missing any pieces, unless you want me to count your toes as well?” He asked.

Vanya gave him a watery smile.

“No, that’s okay,” she said, voice still slightly shaky. 

Five made some tea and sandwiches. The two of them sat eating and drinking while Five chattered on about his theories about time travel to distract her. Vanya just sat listening, feeling much lighter. 

The sun started to peak out and the two of them went upstairs to get ready for the day. Before she stepped into her room Vanya looked at Five. 

“Thank you,” she whispered sincerely. She then disappeared behind her bedroom door. 

Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, but Five felt an overwhelming fondness for his favorite sibling sweeping through him.


	2. Chapter 1

Five was tired and annoyed. After 45 years away, he finally made it back to his family, only to be stuffed back into a body he had long grown out of, with only 8 days to stop the apocalypse. 

“Ah shit,” he scowled at the clothes in his closet. Of course, there was nothing but those stupid academy uniforms. As if this day couldn’t get more irritating. Scowling, Five quickly pulled on the offending item. He had never liked his uniform it was too stiff, and when he wanted to fly it would brush uncomfortably under his wings. 

The thought made him stop cold. 

His wings. 

When Five was stuck in the apocalypse, an old crumbling super market collapsed on top of him. He had used his wings to shield his body. He survived, but his wings ended up mangled beyond repair. Not that it mattered much, he couldn’t fly in the ash filled atmosphere present at the end of the world. While working at the Commission it would have been hard to remain inconspicuous with falcon wings on his back. 

He let his wings materialize and felt as his body automatically adjusted to the weight of his falconesque wings. Five turned to look at them and felt a small feeling of happiness well up inside him as the pristine condition they were in. He more comfortable in his body then he had for years. It was like he regained a part of himself. 

Maybe today wasn’t so bad. 

***

Five went downstairs into the living room where he saw an audacious portrait of himself hanging over the fire place. He heard soft foot steps coming up behind him, and he allowed himself a small smile. Only one of his siblings was able to be so quiet. 

“Nice to know dad didn’t forget me.” Five turned around to face Vanya. “Read your book by the way. Found it in a library that was still standing. I thought it was pretty good all things considered.” He saw Vanya shrink into herself a bit at the mention of her book. 

“Yeah, definitely ballsy,” he continued, “giving up the family secrets. Sure that went over well.” 

“They hate me” Vanya replied. 

“Oh, there are worse things that can happen.” 

“You mean like what happened to Ben?” 

Fives felt his face tense up in grief. “Was it bad?” he asked softly. His mouth turned down wryly at Vanya’s small nod. 

***

The funeral went about how he expected with Luther and Diego at each other’s throats. Which of course ended in a brawl. Vanya was trying to play peace maker while Klaus goaded them on. 

Five left muttering how he didn’t have time for this. He had to figure out how to stop the apocalypse.


	3. Chapter 2

How the hell did he get here? 

Five replayed the last week in his head. After a shootout in Griddy’s Doughnuts he went over to Vanya’s apartment (she really needed to get locks for her windows) and he told her about the apocalypse. 

He didn’t even know why he did it. All Five knew was that Vanya had always listened to him and he needed to tell someone. 

When she tried to rationalize it away he couldn’t stop the stab of hurt that flared through him. 

Of course Vanya didn’t believe him. She was too young. It was probably better this way. She was so small and soft. It’s better that she stayed away all the danger. At least that was his thought process when he left her that night. And again, when he distanced himself from her when she came to check up on him.

Five racked his brain. He thought back to the eye, Klaus, finding Delores, Hazel and Cha Cha, and the Handler. He hadn’t seen Vanya at all during that time.

And here he was. Crouched behind some velvet seats. Hiding from flying bullets. While Vanya was literally glowing on stage while playing her violin. Had she always been this good? 

He teleported on one of the gunmen’s back while Diego threw some knives. Klaus summoned Ben, who took out the remainder of the gunman. If Five wasn’t running off adrenaline while Vanya cause the building to collapse around them, he would be stunned. 

After the gunmen were neutralized, they all reconvened in the back of the concert hall. Diego asked how they wanted to handle the situation. 

When Luther suggested that they surround Vanya, Five felt pained. He didn’t want to hurt her. Then he remembered the taste of ash in his mouth as he looked around a burning world. He couldn’t let that become a reality again. So, when Klaus pointed out that it would be a suicide mission, Five spoke up. 

“Yeah, but one of us could get through. It’s the only chance we’ve got.”

Only Allison seemed to be against the idea. 

They all got into position. At Luther’s signal they attacked. This ended up with all the Hargreeves brothers suspended in beams of light that was draining their life force. 

While he struggled, Five looked at Vanya. He saw as all of a sudden two large wings materialized behind her. They fanned out behind her like angel wings, iridescent and glowing. Nothing like the bird wings that he and the others had. 

In the back of Five’s mind, it registered that he had never seen her wings before. They were breathtaking.

Then Allison shot a warning shot and Vanya collapsed, and her wings disappeared. 

After a moment of reveling in victory, Klaus pointed out the moon. Five thought quickly and did some calculations. He convinced his siblings to let him try to time travel with them. He concentrated and felt his ability encompass the group and, in a flash, they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fic so I'd really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. 
> 
> Thank you so much to much to satan-again for the prompt idea.


End file.
